Dinner at the Masoods
by diamonddust17
Summary: Established couple Chryed. Christian and Syed go to dinner with Syed's family.
1. Chapter 1

'You what?'

'Mum's invited us for dinner.' Syed spoke very slowly, as if Christian was hard of hearing.

'Wait.' Christian shook his head in disbelief. 'You're saying your mother- as in Zainab Masood- invited us- as in Christian Clarke and Syed Masood- to dinner –as in an event where everyone at the table eats and has civil adult conversation?'

'I had the same reaction as you.'

'But won't I get lynched by your parents, who you know, _hate _me?'

'I wouldn't use the word _hate-'_

'The same parents who left me for dead and scream at me every time they see me? '

Syed flinched. 'Please Christian...'

'No.'

'Christian...'

'No.' Christian said firmly.

'I'm not going to sit at a table with people who hate me.'

'Christian, I don't hate you, Tamwar's cool and I'm fairly sure Kamil doesn't hate you either.' Syed tried for humour but it fell flat judging by Christian's resolute face.

'The answer's still no.'

'Christian. Mum's trying to make amends. This is the first time she's asked to see me since I moved in with you and it's a good sign, believe it or not, that she wants you to come too. This really means a lot to me.'

Christian's face softened as Syed's eyes met his.

'Fine.' Christian sighed. 'The things I do for you...'

Syed rewarded him with a lingering kiss. Christian wrapped his arms around Syed's waist and tried to pull him closer but Syed batted him away.

'Tease.'

'Later.' Syed said, as Christian pouted.

'Is that a promise?'

The glint in Syed's eye assured Christian it was.

* * *

'How do I look?' Christian twirled around.

'Your tie's wonky. Come here.'

Syed adjusted Christian's tie.

'Thanks Mum.' Christian said sarcastically, sticking his tongue out.

'You are so immature sometimes, you know that?'

'That's why you love me!'

'Hmmm.' Syed said, casting himself a glance in the mirror. _Not bad._

'Hmmm? What sort of an answer is that?'

'An answer that won't inflate your already gigantic ego.'

'I'm hurt.' Christian said, grinning. 'You're just jealous of these babies!' He flexed his muscles, pretending not to notice Syed's eyes roving up and down.

'Yeah... I mean it just _kills _me that I don't have to go to the gym 10 times a week like _someone _I know. You really should kick that steroid habit.'

'Jealous...' Christian said in a sing-song voice.

'Come on... _baby_.' Syed took Christian's arm and dragged him out of the front door.

'I object to that infantile name.'

Syed just grinned in response.

They arrived at the Masood household bang on 7.

'Ready?' Syed asked nervously.

'As I'll ever be.' Christian replied.

Syed rang the bell. He could hear Zainab shouting 'TAMWARRRRR, doorbell.' And bit back a smile.

Tamwar opened the door. He looked relieved to see them.

'Hey Syed, hey Christian. Mum's been going completely crazy... but anyway, er... come in.'

Tamwar stood aside to let Christian and Syed in.

'Welcome Syed. Christian.' Zainab still said Christian's name the way one would say cockroach or any other vermin but Christian smiled politely.

'Hello Zainab.'

'Hi Masood' Masood's face appeared at the living room door. He nodded at Christian.

'Hi Mum, Dad. We brought you this.' Syed handed Zainab a wine glass set.

She glanced at it in disapproval. 'Have you forgotten we don't drink Syed?'

'No. It was for... orange juice.' Syed looked crestfallen. Christian put a supportive hand on Syed's shoulder. Zainab tensed.

'Come in. Sit down.' Masood gestured to the living room table.

Masood sat at the head of the table, Zainab sat opposite him, Tamwar sat to Zainab's left, leaving two chairs side by side opposite Tamwar. They sat down, Tamwar giving his brother a small smile.

They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds. Zainab got up. 'I think the pallak will be ready now.'

Zainab hurried back in, carrying two steaming bowls, one with pallak and the other with pilau rice. They all dished up.

Nobody seemed eager to start a conversation. Christian took a spoonful of food. 'This is amazing Zainab.'

'You don't find it too hot?'

'Not at all. I like my spice.'

Tamwar laughed and at his mother's glare, hurriedly turned it into a cough. 'Um... sorry. It went down the wrong way.'

'I'll get you some pepper.'

'Oh no thank you Zainab, it's fine as it is-'

But she had already gone. She returned carrying a bowl of cayenne pepper and a spoon. 'Here you go.' She said, putting a spoonful of pepper onto Christian's meal. 'Thank you Zainab-'

She carried on putting spoonful upon spoonful of pepper. 'It's not quite hot enough.... let me just put some more...' She placed another spoonful of the lethal pepper on the meal until nothing could be seen but a layer of red.

'Zainab!' Mas admonished.

She sat down, looking pleased with herself. Christian stared at his ruined meal in disbelief, giving Syed a '_see?' _look. Syed calmly picked up his plate and picked up Christian's and swapped them.

Christian squeezed his hand in thanks under the table.

* * *

'So...' Tamwar said, attempting to end the agonising silence. 'What do you-'

His question was interrupted by a coughing fit from Syed.

'Sy, are you ok?' Christian glanced at his boyfriend concernedly. Syed tried to nod but was racked with coughing. Christian picked up Syed's glass of orange juice and handed it to him.

'Thanks.' Syed gasped weakly as he took a sip of orange juice.

'I don't approve of you shortening my son's name like that.'

'Mum, please-' Syed protested, holding up a hand as if to deflect her words.

Tamwar placed his head in his hands.

'_Sy, Sy. _What is this Sy? It's so... English. Syed is a good Pakistani name!'

Syed glanced at Christian apologetically.

Christian said nothing.

Zainab continued her tirade, pointing her spoon at Christian. 'But then again, I suppose you wouldn't have a problem with corrupting my son's name considering...'

'Considering what?' Christian's voice got deep, a sign, Syed knew, that he was angry.

'Considering you seduced him and turned him into your kind.'

'My kind? Human, you mean?'

'No! A homo- homosexual!'

'Mum!-'

'Zainab'

Masood, Tamwar and Syed simultaneously adomished Zainab.

'Christian...' Masood begrudgingly said, 'is our guest. Apologise Zainab-'

'But-'

'Apologise!'

Giving Christian one of her imfamous dirty looks that would cause a weaker man to drop dead, Zainab said, in a tone that indicated she did not mean a word of what she was saying,

'I apologise Christian. What I said, it was... it was out of line.'

Christian suppressed a grin, clearly revelling in Zainab's humiliation. 'I accept.'

After sitting in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Syed leapt up, putting his serviette neatly on his table.

'Thanks for a lovely dinner Mum.'

'You're leaving? So soon? But you haven't tasted my cake. Nadim said it was better than _Bushra's _cakes.' She made a disapproving face.

'We should be getting home.' Syed gestured to Christian who stood up.

'But this is your home!' Zainab wailed.

'No. My home is with my _homosexual _lover. I like to call him Christian. Come on, _babes.' _Syed grabbed Christian's hand and they walked out of the dining room, leaving two dumbfounded faces and a smiling face in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Was inspired by Friday's a moment! Couple!Chryed! at last! This chapter is kinda angsty... sorry. Things will get better!

Anyway without further ado...

* * *

'I can't believe you did that!'

Syed grinned, widely.

'She needed to hear it.' Syed's voice turned icy. 'The _things _she was saying…'

'I'm used to it Sy.' Christian stepped out of his trousers and folded them neatly, placing them on top of the chest at the foot of the bed.

'You shouldn't be. She had no righ-' Syed audibly gasped at the sight of Christian standing proudly before him in his boxers with his shirt still on, rolled at the arms exposing his muscles. Christian smirked, loving the effect he had on Syed.

'Christian, I've seriously had it with my mother and the way she treats us- _mmm_…' Syed's moan was due to Christian's insistent nibbling on his earlobe.

'If you don't stop talking about your mother and don't jump into bed and ravish me in the next 30 seconds, I will not be held accountable for my actions.'

Syed stared at Christian, an incredulous smile on his face. 'We've just had _the _most awkward dinner in history and you want to have sex?'

'Preferably right now.'

'Do I even want to know why? _Please_ don't tell me an evening with my mother got you-'

'And there goes my libido. Thanks Sy.' Christian pulled off his shirt and got into bed. 'To answer your question, it was more an evening with _you _without being overtly sexual that got me turned on. But ugh, _never _mention Zainab when I'm trying to think about what I want to do to you.'

Syed hurriedly pulled off his clothes, dropping them carelessly on the floor and nearly tripping over himself in his haste. He all but _jumped _into bed, moving closer to Christian.

'And what _do _you want to do to me?' He asked, huskily.

'I'd prefer to show you an example…' Christian's voice became equally as husky. '… but not tonight.'

Syed's face dropped.

'Well… looks like I'm not the only one with an insatiable sex drive. You're gonna have to wait. Night Sy!' Christian kissed Syed sweetly on the lips, ignoring Syed's desperate attempt to deepen the kiss and inwardly smirked at Syed's groan of frustration.

He turned his back to Syed and closed his eyes.

'Now who's the tease?' Syed muttered crossly. Christian's soft snores answered him.

'Hmph.' Syed pouted in a way Christian would have found irresistible if he'd been awake to see it. As he wasn't Syed snuggled up to Christian and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was midday and Syed and Christian were lounging on their settee. Christian had no clients today, Syed hadn't found any jobs he deemed suitable yet so they were enjoying the time they could spend together.

Christian's fingers were entwined in Syed's hair and Syed was pretending to find it annoying but was loving it really.

Suddenly Christian came out with; 'Do you ever wish we could just be a normal couple?'

Syed swallowed, trying to suppress the rising ball of panic that was stopping him from breathing. Christian was getting tired of the constant drama, his messiness... he was going to find someone easier to be with...

'Aren't we a normal couple?' Syed asked nervously. Was that really all he could come up with? Nothing witty or especially intelligent? How could Christian want him when he could be with somebody cleverer... wait, was cleverer even a word? It didn't sound right...

'We never really had a chance to do the whole dinner and dancing routine did we?'

Syed pulled a face. 'Sounds boring anyway.'

'Yeah, not enough _dramaaaa_ in it for us!' Syed felt his heart leap... oh he was leaving him, his Christian was leaving him...

'What brought this on?' Syed attempted to make his voice sound as casual as possible.

Christian looked at him oddly. 'Well... remember James?'

Syed felt a violent wave of jealousy engulf him.

Of course he remembered James, the man Christian had been best friends with longer than he, Syed, had known him. The man Syed had to watch paw all over _his _Christian- though he had had no right to claim him at the time- when Christian had been unwilling to continue their secret relationship. The perfectly lovely, perfectly uncomplicated, perfectly adoring man, it would have been-and was- easy for Christian to go for. That James.

'Vaguely... why?' Syed attempted to keep his tone uninterested as he busied himself with playing with Christian's fingers. He noted, with more than slight irritation, Christian trying and failing to suppress a grin.

'Look.' Christian handed Syed a small expensive looking card.

It read, in ornate, fancy script: _James & Leo, request the pleasure of the company of Christian and Syed_ _as they celebrate their love by a commitment of Civil Partnership on August 25th 2011 at 10:00am in the Coralville Marriott Hotel & Conference Center, Iowa._

'Iowa? We can't afford it Christian, and it's in a _month_!'

'Relax. He's sent us plane tickets _and _sorted out a hotel for us. His fiancee is some sort of wine merchant or something.'

'But isn't it a bit weird? He's your _ex_-'

'Hardly my ex!' Christian smirked. 'More of a stop gap while I was waiting for you... anyway, I've already RSVP'd him, telling him we'd come.'

'You what?' Syed exploded, standing up. 'Since when did you speak for me?'

'I didn't think you'd mind...' Christian looked hurt.

Syed stared at him, eyes flashing with anger. 'Well I _do_!' He shouted. He lowered his voice, conscious of the noise he was making. 'I don't particularly_ want _to spend time with one of your ex boyfriends!'

'Sy-'

'You can't just make decisions for me!' Syed interrupted.

'_Syed! _I'm-'

Before Christian had finished his sentence Syed had stormed out of the room, calling a hurried, 'I'm going out!' behind him.

Christian placed his head in his hands at the slam of the door. Things were never easy with them.


End file.
